A Stunning Secret
by sexy silver secret
Summary: One night Harry just can't stop thinking of her,to others shes just a girl to him shes a goddess
1. A Shocking Thing

A romantic secret  
Harry's POV It was late and Harry Potter rose up from his place by the fire in the Gryffindor common room and went over to the big window in the corner where he usually sat and thought late into the night.  
He was regarded as the hottest boy in school with his untidy longish black hair and his deep emerald eyes that you could get lost in. Some of the most popular pretty preppy girls would die just to go out with Harry and all of the boys were jealous of him. But as he sat and looked through the window all he could think about was her. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the school or the sweetest, she was just Hermione. But Harry couldn't shake the thought of her. To him she was perfect and he couldn't stand the thought of being without her for another second.  
  
Hermione's POV  
Hermione sat up straight in bed while her roommates were fast sleeping, putting the finishing touches on her Arithmancy homework. Hermione was a perfectionist the top student at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Her frizzy walnut brown hair had grown and was down to her lower back and she had started to develop and was trying to finish her homework when she heard a faint whisper of her name. It sounded familiar so she got up and opened the door. Outside just a few feet from the bottom step of the staircase that led to the girls dormitories Harry Potter stood looking as handsome as he could staring up at Hermione. 


	2. A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.......  
  
Ok hey everyone this is my first fanfic and I just got 3 reviews  
  
BlueDragon34: yeah I'll only post a new chapter if I have 5 reviews on the last one Tw1light: Yeah I'll write more later but when I was writing I was gonna be late for soccer practice. Qwert: Thanks for the constructive criticism. Hey if your interested I need a beta to help me?  
Chapter 2 Secrets Revealed  
  
"Harry whats wrong, and why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Nothing I just can't stop thinking about how beautiful you are."  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Don't talk I want to remember you like this forever."  
  
"Harry what are you saying"  
  
"I Love you Hermione. I can't live whithout you, I can't sleep I can't stop  
  
thinking about you, I can't hide it anymore, I love you."  
  
"What" Hermione said as she fainted and landed in Harry's arms.  
  
"What where am I" Hermione asked as she sat up and looked around her.  
  
Harry was seated next to her slighty bending over her. "You fainted"  
  
"Ohh, Did you really say that you loved me?"  
  
"Yes, and it's true, but I need to know do you feel the same way about me?  
  
"Harry you know I've liked you for awhile And yes I do love..."  
  
Hermione was cut off as she was embraced and her lips met Harry's..  
  
Cliffie just to keep you reading.. I no its still short but I'tt get longer in the next chapter.. 


	3. A Sexy Silver Secret

Chapter 3  
  
OK back again sry I haven't updated lately I just am way busy and school is getting overwhelming. I mean there should be a limit on the amount of book reports and tests allowed to be assigned or due in a week. Really...... Tw1light: Sorry but if you'll be my beta I'll give you previews and you can help me make em' longer...K..... Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but the plot...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sexy Silver Secret  
  
OMG Hermione thought to herself. Is this really happening? She stopped thinking  
  
about it as Harry licked the edge of her lips and she opened them his tongue darted in and  
  
started probing her mouth.  
  
As it deepened Hermione's Hormones went crazy and evidently so did Harry's. They  
  
were really getting into it. Somehow Harry's hands ended up on Hermione's butt and her  
  
hands were caught in his hair.  
  
Since neither of them were able to control their hormones and everybody was fast asleep  
  
up in the dormitories they went for it.  
  
He was unbuttoning her robes and she was sucking his neck, making him moan.  
  
She laid back on the couch and let him take her robes away and she undid his belt,  
  
whipped it off, and slid his pants down revealing sexy silver boxers. She was really in the heat of the moment, he was as gentle as a lamb and they experienced each other for the very first time.  
  
The very next day during lunch Harry whispered something in Hermione's ear and she  
  
immediately got up and went into the hall outside with him.  
  
"Harry, What's the matter?  
  
He dragged her through the doors and out onto the lawn.  
  
When he finally let go they were at the tree by the lake where they usually went to think.  
  
"Hermione sit down please."  
  
She just then noticed that Harry was kneeling on his right knee and had an odd look in his  
  
eye.  
  
"Hermione do you love me?"  
  
"Yes Harry I really do." She said I na soft hushed voice.  
  
"Well Hermione I know this is rushing thing's a bit but I love you so much."  
  
"Will you marry me?" She gasped as he pulled out a small diamond ring from a black  
  
box that was in his hand.  
  
She didn't know what to say.  
  
Harry was looking scared.  
  
"It doesn't even have to be marriage, we could just be engaged until we finish school and  
  
can find a place to live and I'll get a job."  
  
She was still startled but she whispered so silently that she barely even heard it.  
  
"Yes." Then she said it again more confidentaly. "Yes Harry Yes."  
  
She was crying tears of joy. Teary-eyed too he slipped the ring on her finger and  
  
embraced her with all of his might never wanting to let go.  
  
He was so happy he kissed he suddenly and held it for as long as he could.  
  
And so they stood there in each others arms in a moment that felt like it lasted a lifetime. 


End file.
